Rebound
by Forbiddendawn
Summary: Benny will never learn will he? When one of his spells rebounds causing him to lose his memory completely Ethan has to step in and look after him.With twists and turns along the way what happens? Etharah mixed in with some brotherly Ethan & Benny NOT /


**Disclaimer:** I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire (sadly) nor any of the characters (even more sadly) but I do own the plot and mad words which are written upon this page :)

**(A/N) Everytime Benny performs a spell it goes wrong in someway or another. More likely than not Ethan is the one hit with the spell but I decided to try something different. This time Benny is hit with his own spell :O Please read and review :) Thank you. Enjoy the story.****  
><strong>

**My Babysitter's a Vampire**

**Rebound**

**Chapter 1 – Magic spells trouble**

* * *

><p><strong>Ethan P.O.V<strong>

"Please," Benny pleaded again, "Please please, just one itsy bitsy spell, pretty please?"

I sighed trying to persuade Benny _not _to use magic. Every time he does, although he is certain it's not his fault, something goes wrong.

"No," I groaned, I already knew the outcome he would beg one more time, I would give in and he would set the house on fire or turn Jane into a cat or...well you get the picture.

"Come on E," Benny whined determined to get his way, "I know what it does, I just want to try it out."

"Fine," I yelled, annoyed. I sat down at my desk chair as a grin the size of the world crept across my best friends face.

Benny hand wavered towards me as his brow furrowed in concentration. "Benny!" I yelled, panicked.

"Sorry, sorry," he mumbled slowly. Redirecting his hand towards the door he smiled.

"Memoriis deleantur deleo slate," he yelled. A bright flash of yellow light shot from his hand. The light streaked towards the door but rebounded and hit Benny straight in the chest. The force of the glow sent Benny flying backwards as he hit the wall and crumpled to the ground.

"Benny," I screamed running over to him. Rubbing his head he sat up looking alarmed.

"Benny," I repeated, this time worried as he was now slowly getting to his feet and scanning my room frantically.

"W-where am I?" he stuttered, obviously confused.

"You're in my bedroom," I raised an eyebrow wondering what made him ask that question.

"W-who are you?" Benny stuttered while taking a step backward.

"I'm your best friend Eth-an," my eyes had darted to the open spell book lying on the floor.

One particular spell stood out from them all.

**Memoria**** –**_**The**__**spell to erase the memory of an animate or inanimate object or being. **_

"Oh no," I mumbled receiving a worried glance from Benny the genius who was now curled up into a ball rocking backwards and forwards.

"W-who am I?" he asked shaking his head probably trying to figure everything out.

"You're Benny," I explained while pulling out a phone, "I'm going to call your Grandma now and everyth-"

I was interrupted by a knock at the door. I turned to see Benny's Grandma leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed.

"What have you two _twits_ done now?" she asked raising her eyebrows in question.

I explained everything that had happened in the past five minutes or so, she didn't look impressed.

"See I tell him not to mess around but he doesn't listen does he?" she tapped her foot before continuing. "There is a cure of course but unfortunately it won't be ready for another week or so."

"W-week?" I stuttered in disbelief, "Or so?" I added weakly. She just nodded.

"When you mess with the earth's balance you have to face the consequences," she replied sternly. I only managed to nod weakly. I turned back to Benny glad we were on vacation; I dreaded to think how he would fare at school.

"Come on Benny," I sighed. He looked at me innocently. I held my hand out for him to grasp but as his fingers met mine I was hauled into a vision I wish I had never seen.

* * *

><p><strong>Benny: Why did I get hit with the spell?<strong>

**Ethan: Thank you. For once I'm not the one that is affected. It also might teach you not to play with spells  
><strong>

**Me: Thats ok Ethan. Sorry Benny but he's right.**

**Benny: Fine! Just try not to do it again.**

**Me: Ok but no promises.**

**Ethan: Hahaha please remember to review :)**

**Me: Thank you Ethan. What he said :P**


End file.
